


Love of My Life

by eggachingdaisy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggachingdaisy/pseuds/eggachingdaisy
Summary: You will remember你会记起When this is blown over当这些都被风吹散And everything's all by the way一切随之而去—— Love of My Life· Queen
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Nagini





	Love of My Life

01.  
纳吉尼被铁笼打开的声音惊醒的时候还是凌晨。她从并不舒服的睡眠中迅速清醒过来，冲着笼门发出威胁的嘶嘶声。人们猎奇的心态保证了她是这马戏团的吸金支柱之一，但很明显，这不足以让领班在意一些并不涉及她肢体伤残的伤害。纳吉尼刚来到这个马戏团（他们认为是被抓来，太可笑了）的时候，曾有工作人员半夜偷偷溜进她的笼子。男性工作人员，还能想什么呢？吉尼变回蛇形，还没来得及爬过去绞碎他的骨头，那个喝得半醉的男人就吓得屁滚尿流爬了出去，第二天引她去演出的时候腿都在抖。  
这次又是什么？纳吉尼看着被黑暗笼罩的铁笼，保持着警惕。  
一个男人被扔了进来，摔倒在地面上。从他那不正常的姿势能看出，他的手脚都被绳索缠得很紧。  
纳吉尼听见领班粗声粗气的声音：“一个新加入的小子，还没住的地方。你们这些东西里面你算是最安全的一个，让他先待在这。看着点儿小妞，别把他吓死了。”锁上笼子的时候领班又补了一句，“实在要咬死也随你，毕竟你的项目比较火爆，而胆子大的新人哪儿都能找到。”  
脚步声远去了，这片黑暗重新陷入安全的静谧。  
纳吉尼有点犹豫地站起来，向那个倒在地上的男人走去。  
那个人影开始发抖——天啊，那还是个孩子吗？  
“别怕，别怕。”纳吉尼放柔声音，慢慢蹲下来，把手放到他的头顶，“我是纳吉尼。我不会伤害你的……如果你不主动伤害我的话。”  
当她帮那个男孩——或者说身材已长成、眼睛却还是一个瑟缩着男孩的年轻男人——解开绳索的时候，她听见了什么声音。  
纳吉尼没有凑拢过去，所以也并不知道，这听上去像是穿堂风的声音，是不是这个男孩的低声啜泣。  
她的手一晚上都没有离开他的脊背。

02.  
“克雷登斯，你来这里是要做什么呢？”第二天早晨，纳吉尼问道。  
“我……我想挣一点钱。他们说如果胆子够大，可以来这里照顾……照顾那些怪物。”他垂着眼睛，缩着肩膀，就像在等待什么殴打或者辱骂降临到他头上似的，“他们还说这个马戏团……会走很远。”  
“这样啊，”纳吉尼说，“有想去的地方是一件特别好的事。”  
克雷登斯没有等到预想中的回答，抬起视线，有点迟疑地开口：“那你……你是被抓进来的吗？”  
他的头还是低着的，眼睛却向上看。这个姿势……就好像他故意从长长的眼睫毛下方看过来一样，在故意展示他的美丽。纳吉尼当然知道他没有，却还是为这想法露出一个微笑。而男孩却涨红了脸，又把视线垂下去，只看着她半破碎的墨绿色裙角。  
所以尽管这问题并不令人愉快，纳吉尼还是回答了：“我算是被抓进来的……但也可以算是出于我自己的意愿。”这次轮到纳吉尼垂下视线了，但她注意到男孩小心翼翼的举止，又强迫自己抬起头来，露出一个微笑，“顺利的话，明天你也会给我送饭。”  
克雷登斯迷惑地眨了眨眼睛：“可是他说我只负责……”他停了下来，眼睛瞪大了。  
“我也是你负责照顾的……那些怪物……之一。我可以变成一条蛇，并且终有一天不再能变回来。……这也是为什么我觉得关在笼子里也没什么不好。”纳吉尼说得比她自己想象的更流畅一些。她放开了手，准备吓到这男孩之后就站起来，重新回到笼子里最远的边角去。  
那男孩张了张嘴，什么都没说出口。他第一次主动伸手，握住了纳吉尼裸露的小臂。那男孩握得很用力，就好像这代表了所有他想说的话一样。  
纳吉尼又笑了起来，这一次真心得多。

03.  
“其实我……也是。”在又一次演出的间隙，克雷登斯照料完所有的神奇生物，主动走过来，隔着笼子和纳吉尼靠在一起坐下。  
“也是什么？“纳吉尼有一点心不在焉地回答。她同时感到铁栏的冰冷和体温的温热，现在她还更喜欢后者。……她怕她终有一天会更喜欢前者。蛇毕竟是冷血动物。  
克雷登斯机警地看了看四周，小声说：“我也是一个……怪物。“  
纳吉尼感到一阵心痛，也感到一丝微弱的自豪。没多少人意识到克雷登斯的出色，正如没多少人能得到他真正的信任。她像在驯养一只警醒又受伤了的野兽，不知道自己被允许接近到哪一步。  
“……你是什么？”她问。  
“一个默然者。”  
“……是什么样的？”  
“我……”克雷登斯的手在地面上握成拳，“那个并不像你的一样美丽。”  
美丽？！你怎么会觉得美呢？纳吉尼差点站了起来，最终她只是深深地呼吸，直到感觉嗓音不再发颤才开口。“可……我在演出时从来没有看到过你。”  
“我有些自己的事……所以经常溜出去。演出的时候最混乱，比较方便……”克雷登斯悄悄撇了一眼纳吉尼，她没有看这边，他就多看了一会，“我在找我母亲。”  
“找到了吗？”  
“还没有。”  
“你愿意我帮你一起找吗？”纳吉尼把手盖上了他的手背，装作没有感觉到那一瞬间的颤抖。  
“那……你愿意……和我一起离开这里吗？”  
“当然。”纳吉尼毫不犹豫。

他们在黑暗中又坐了一会儿。在这种沉默里两个人都舒心自在。  
“你真的觉得……那条蛇很美？”  
“是的。”克雷登斯小声说。他看着窗外斜照进来的月光出神。她的鳞片就像月光一样，他想。  
又是一阵沉默。  
“你愿意什么时候给我看一下……你的另一个形态吗？”纳吉尼问。  
“好。”克雷登斯回答，就像完成了一个最为神圣的契约。

03.  
当他们离开那个马戏团（当他们俩做好准备，那马戏团还不值得被称作[逃离]的对象）之后，克雷登斯变得很忙碌。  
也许只是她终于发现了他的忙碌，纳吉尼在心里修改。  
纳吉尼并不完全清楚他的计划，也不知道他愿意透露到什么地步，于是也不询问。纳吉尼只是挽着他的手臂，跟着克雷登斯去任何他想去的地方。  
他们一起踏足老旧的宅邸、喧闹的市场、隐蔽的小店，虽然两个人一直同行实际上并不利于他们充分利用时间——两个人各自调查显然更快，但克雷登斯一直也没提出什么意见。  
他们在同一张床——或者说同一片地板上醒来。克雷登斯睡着的时候环抱住了她的肩膀，纳吉尼没有反对。而他之后再没有其他动作。纳吉尼睁着眼睛，希望这不仅仅是因为夜晚搭着的席子不够保暖。  
而当他醒来他像是被吓到了，在不打扰她的情况下迅速收回了手。  
表露喜爱是危险的。表现留恋是危险的。从小就一无所有的孩子，最知道如何表现得不在意任何事物。因为一旦他们在意，就会有恶意的同龄人、比自己强壮的成年人、甚至生活本身，制造各种变故抢走或者破坏那样被在意的东西。  
而要信任一个人更难。  
纳吉尼全都清楚。她再清楚不过，这也是为什么她决心要做先表达出留恋和喜爱的那一个，从马戏团时期开始。至少克雷登斯看上去不像是会嘲笑感情的那种人。而每当克雷登斯回应她，表现出也需要和珍视她的陪伴，她就感到一种从未感受过的，奇异的安宁。  
被需要的人是不会被丢下的。

04.  
纳吉尼在屋顶坐下来的时候，克雷登斯正在看这座城市。或者是行人。或者是建筑。随便什么都一样，只是他思考的布景。暗淡的阳光投在建筑和河水上，显出一种懒散的暮气来。但布景好坏其实和他没有关系，他在布景之外，在热闹和人群之外，看着和他不一样的普通人类来来去去。  
这是件好事，他从来和热闹合不来。而人群只会做些坏事。  
然后纳吉尼将头放在了他肩膀上。  
他的思路从紧绷的身世和人群中移开了，纳吉尼的头发总是被风吹到他脸和脖子上。很痒，但克雷登斯一动不动。  
只是有点痒，克雷登斯想。我如果动了，她可能会靠得不舒服。  
克雷登斯听见呼吸的声音，比街道的声响更响亮，比自己的心跳更平稳。  
“纳吉尼。”他最终开口。你记得你提过想看看我的默默然吗，他想说。但不知为何关于这个的话题他很难开口。在另一个人类面前袒露这个让他感觉……脆弱。比赤身裸体更加脆弱，像是剥离了灵魂的外壳。这没有道理，克雷登斯想，这明明是我最强大的时刻。  
“你愿意……”变成蛇的形态看这个吗？他又想起纳吉尼对蛇形态的反感，他不应该为了自己的不适就让她承受这个。  
所以克雷登斯只是伸出手，默默然从他手中析出。

05.  
纳吉尼几乎是下意识地站了起来。  
这片黑雾缓慢地游动着，被风吹拂的瞬间却又翻卷成灵动的颗粒。  
纳吉尼能感到里面蕴含的强大力量，但她毫无畏惧，这很奇妙，因为她能从中感到“克雷登斯”。这很美。纳吉尼想要伸出手，又怕吓到他。于是她等待他主动来接近自己。正如她一如既往所做的一样。  
黑雾停顿了几秒，最终游过来，从纳吉尼胸口穿过。  
“你也想要保护我吗？”纳吉尼触摸着比晚风更清凉的颗粒，喃喃出声。

06.  
“你觉得……”克雷登斯同她一起坐在阁楼里。月光从阁楼窗里照进来，照亮了她的双脚。而克雷登斯虽然坐在她旁边，但完全坐在黑暗里。  
“你觉得力量重要吗？”克雷登斯问道。  
纳吉尼想起他体内那庞大的力量。默默然。克雷登斯会因为他自己的力量感到不安吗？  
“是的。”于是纳吉尼说，她回忆了一下自己的生活，没有血咒的力量，她在马戏团不会获得之前那样足量的食物，也不能够保护自己，于是点点头，“非常重要。”  
他们再次在黑暗里不发一言，静默里只有彼此的存在被突显出来，而他们都对此非常习惯，并感到安心。

07.  
他们从未谈过“爱”。但从对方的陪伴里汲取勇气、力量和所需的一切，是否一定要用一个名词来限定住呢？

而当克雷登斯不顾她的恳求，投入那火焰之后，纳吉尼偶尔会想起那座阁楼，那束月光。她回答错了吗？还是那自始自终都只是他一个人的选择呢？  
作为人类——或者至少是类人生物来说，背负的只有自己一个人的生命。  
没有比这更深刻的教训了。

END.

08.  
Love of my life you've hurt me  
我的至爱，你伤害了我  
You've broken my heart and now you leave me  
你让我心碎又离我而去  
You've taken my love you now desert me  
你把我的爱带走而今却将我遗弃  
Love of my life can't you see  
我的至爱，你能明白吗  
Bring it back bring it back  
回来吧，回来吧  
Don't take it away from me  
别离我而去  
Because you don't know  
因为你不知道  
What it means to me  
这对我有多重要  
—— Love of My Life· Queen


End file.
